


The King and Queen

by scooterboards



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homecoming Dance, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterboards/pseuds/scooterboards
Summary: "Odds are when you turn around, I say 'wow'." Barney said as he sidled up to the brunette in purple."Barney, that's the second time tonight." Robin turned around, exasperated. "At the same table."-Swarley and Sparkles at prom.





	The King and Queen

This night was a bust. 

She _couldn't_ believe Nick had stood her up.

She stood at their table, her phone sat heavy in her hand.

She refused to cry.

She determinedly stared straight ahead at Lily and Marshall dancing and Ted and Tracy talking in the corner.

They were all so happy and in love. 

She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted that. 

She went to the punch bowl and poured herself some. She let her hands turn cold as she kept the cup in her hands.

 _Damn_ , this really sucked. 

* * *

 This night was the best.

He had already kissed seven girls, reaching his self-challenged amount of fifteen. He mentally gave himself a high five. He looked at Marshall, Lily, Ted and Tiffany as he strolled on over to the punch bowl.

How sad are those people?

Who would want to settle down instead of a new girl every night?

 _Pfft_. Amateurs.

He spotted a blonde gently swaying on the dance floor.

Perfect. 

Damn, this night was going to be _legendary._

* * *

 

"Odds are when you turn around, I say 'wow'." Barney said as he sidled up to the brunette in purple. 

"Barney, that's the second time tonight." Robin turned around, exasperated. "At the same table."

"Drat." He placed his punch cup onto the table. "One more and then I could've hit fifteen. What up?" Robin looked at Barney.

He looked like how he usually dressed, a suit with a purple and grey tie. But there was something else. He seemed normal, but he had this subtle look, like he was thinking about diabetes in a candy store. 

"Hey Barney," He looked over at her. "have you ever been stood up?"

"Uh, no." Barney smirked. "I'm _Barney Stinson_ , and I always get that _yes_." He stretched out the yes, until he noticed the smudged mascara, the red nose and the puffy cheeks Robin was sporting.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as his expression was replaced by concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" He felt her shake and sob silently.

She turned her head up to face him. "Nick stood me up." A bit past Robin, the blonde walked to the punch table.

Was he really doing this?

Was he really leaving her alone?

Yup. 

He rubbed Robin's shoulder. "It's okay, Scherbatsky."

* * *

After the sobs had died down and when Robin had cleaned up her face, she asked him, "Do you think I'm boring?" 

"What?" 

"I want to know why he stood up, so am I boring?" 

Barney took a deep breath. "Robin Scherbatsky, despite the fact you are from Canada, you are one of the most interesting and kick-ass ladies I have ever known. Any guy would be lucky to have you and Nick doesn't even deserve it." 

She wiped her eyes. "Thanks." 

They sat in relative silence until the teacher, who was obviously trying to sound hip, announced "Couple's dance, fam squad! Get up on this popsicle stand!" 

"That's embarrassing." she remarked. 

"Hey now, that man got me an A plus in AP Literature. What up!" she hit his hand in the midst of laughing. 

"Thanks. I really needed that." she said. 

The look had appeared once more. 

"Hey, do you want to maybe _, I mean-_ you don't have to but, do you want to dance with me?" 

She had never seen him nervous. 

Huh. 

Might as well embrace this side of him. 

"Sure." 

This was new. 

Her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her waist. The look they shared. 

He had never genuinely done this with a girl before. 

He smiled at her. She beamed back. 

She leaned in closer. "Thank you so much. You've been a really great friend today." 

He stiffened. She looked straight at his face. He looked pained but as soon as he noticed Robin's eyes, he gave her a pained smile. 

The song lasted barely a minute after that, and she tried not to notice how odd Barney was being. 

He left as soon as the teacher started announcing that the announcement of the prom queen and king would be coming up next. (In hilariously terrible teen speak. She would have laughed at it with Barney if he was still here.) 

 _Actually_ , where was he?  

* * *

 

He was sitting out in the outdoor cafeteria.

This night was a bust. 

He wouldn't cry. 

He palmed the photo he and Robin took the earlier that night. One photo had them sticking out their tongues and had their arms around each other, one was faking love and the other was the true awkward prom photo. 

 _God_. 

He looked up and bit his lip. 

"Hey, B-Nasty." He looked to the side. She stood there sheepishly, holding something behind her back. He grabbed the flask he had placed beside him and took a swig. "What do you want, Scherbatsky?" 

"I-I don't know." She walked to him. "Wait, I do know. What have you been thinking about? All night?" 

He looked as pained as he did a while ago, but he closed his eyes and breathed. He patted the seat beside him. 

"I wanted to ask Nora out." Robin looked to Barney. "Why didn't you, then?" 

"I-I wanted to ask you." Robin's eyes widened. He kept his eyes ahead. "I thought, maybe we could've tried again, but you only see me as a friend, so there's no point, is there?" 

"Barney, I-" The slow dance instrumental floated out of the hall and cut Robin off as it reached the couple's ears. She pulled him up and he wobbled as his long legs tripped over themselves. She positioned his hand on her waist and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Barney, we were a mess." His face fell. "But we've grown since junior year. I think I'm ready to try again." 

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm ready too." 

They danced together as the song played through the night. When it ended, they retreated back to the bench. She took something from the table and placed it on Barney's head. "What is this?" 

"Lily gave me the prototypes for crowns she made in the planning committee." She placed a tiara on her head. He chuckled to himself. "You're amazing, Scherbartsky." 

Before prom ended, they took a photo at the booth. Later, Barney would scrawl on it with permanent marker _the king and queen_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is way too late and way too short for a very long hiatus, but school has utterly kicked my add and I'm sorry that I haven't really updated much but I promise I'll try so much harder to post. It may not be long pieces, but I hope they're good for you guys. Thanks for your understanding!  
> -E


End file.
